Sketch
by Hierophant Kagutsuchi
Summary: Yang selama ini kulakukan hanyalah menggoreskan sketsa dirinya dari kejauhan. Apa aku bisa mengembalikannya seperti dirinya yang dulu? RnR please


**Sketch**

**– Her Smile –**

Semuanya berawal ketika aku memulai hidupku sebagai siswa SMA Boukyaroido. Lebih tepatnya, setelah aku melihat senyuman cerah nan tulus yang gadis itu perlihatkan. Aku, yang awalnya tidak pernah tertarik dengan kehidupan yang selama ini kujalani dan hanya terpaku pada imajinasi yang selalu kutuangkan melalui beragam goresan sketsa pada buku sketsa yang kumiliki, mulai tertarik untuk melihat senyuman gadis itu dan menggoreskan sketa sosok manisnya lengkap dengan senyuman cerahnya, meski hanya bisa kulakukan dengan diam-diam. Aku mengetahui nama gadis itu, di mana dia tinggal, siapa saja teman dekatnya, kesukaannya akan roti baguette, dan beberapa hal lainnya. Awalnya aku bingung kenapa aku bisa berubah sampai seperti ini, aku pun mulai mencoba mencari jawabannya. Pada akhirnya, aku menemukan satu jawaban, yaitu...

**...aku menyukainya...**

* * *

Tidak terasa aku sudah menempati kursi kelas tiga, yang menandakan bahwa sudah selama dua tahun aku menggambarkan sketsa sosok gadis dengan senyuman cerah yang selama ini aku sukai dan, bodohnya, sampai saat ini aku tidak berani mendekatinya, meski hanya untuk sekedar berbicara atau bercanda dengannya, sehingga untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadapnya adalah sebuah hal yang mustahil kulakukan. Padahal aku sudah menghabiskan sekitar lima buku sketsa hanya untuk menggambar sketsa sosoknya selama dua tahun ini. Mulai dari sosoknya saat tersenyum, sosoknya yang serius saat memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh para sensei, sosoknya saat bercengkrama bersama kedua sahabatnya saat di kelas, sosoknya saat menikmati roti baguette kesukaannya, dan lainnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris mengingat hal itu. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa hanya dengan melihat sosoknya yang tersenyum dan menggambarkan sketsanya dalam buku sketsa yang kumiliki, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Meski begitu, terkadang aku berharap akan tiba waktu di mana aku dapat berbicara dan bercanda dengannya...

**...meski hanya sebagai seorang teman biasa...**

* * *

Hal yang kutakutkan akhirnya terjadi. Hari di mana senyum cerah gadis itu seakan menghilang dari dirinya. Bukan hanya senyuman cerahnya, tetapi juga aura ceria yang selalu ia perlihatkan serta... semangatnya untuk menjalani hidup. Aku dapat melihat dan merasakannya dari pandangan matanya yang hampa seakan sudah menyerah untuk hidup lebih lama lagi. Itu semua terjadi karena seluruh anggota keluarganya dibunuh dengan kejam oleh segerombolan perampok keji. Gadis itu pun hampir menjadi korban dari kekejaman mereka, kalau saja tidak ada para polisi yang menolongnya serta membekuk para perampok tersebut dengan segera. Hanya saja, meski selamat, trauma dan depresi akan musibah tersebut membuat gadis itu tidak bisa menjadi dirinya yang ceria seperti dulu. Saat upacara pemakaman keluarganya, teman-temannya juga kedua sahabat dekatnya serta para sensei berusaha menenangkan dan menyemangatinya agar gadis itu dapat bertahan dan bersabar dalam menerima hal yang sudah terjadi, sedangkan aku, masih sama...

**...belum memiliki keberanian untuk mendekatinya...**

* * *

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak pemakaman keluarga gadis itu, tetapi dia masih belum muncul di sekolah. Aku terdiam sejenak, khawatir akan keadaannya. Terpikir dalam benakku apa yang bisa kulakukan agar dia bisa kembali ke sekolah dan... kembali tersenyum seperti dulu. Aku akhirnya meyakinkan diriku untuk menjenguknya, meski agak sedikit ragu karena aku sekalipun belum pernah menyapa bahkan berbicara dengannya.

Tidak terasa aku sudah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah minimalis bercat putih, tempat tinggal gadis yang selalu kugambar sketsa dirinya. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk menekan bel rumahnya.

DING - DONG

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang wanita berambut silver membuka pintu. Baru saja aku mau berbicara,

"Mencari Teto ya? Mari masuk!" Ajak wanita itu dengan lembut.

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah, wanita itu memberitahukan bahwa dia adalah adik dari ibu gadis itu, tepatnya bibinya. Dia juga menceritakan bahwa sebelumnya ada dua orang gadis yang juga menemui keponakannya, hanya saja mereka sudah pulang dua jam yang lalu.

"Anu... Bibi, saya bisa bertemu dengan Kasane-san? Eh... maksud saya, bisakah saya bertemu dengan Teto?" Pintaku dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

Wanita itu hany bisa tersenyum sedih dan mengantarku menuju kamar keponakannya.

"Shion-san, bolehkah bibi minta tolong kepadamu?" Tanya wanita itu setelah kami tiba di pintu ruangan tempat gadis itu berada. "Tolong bantu Teto kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu, dirinya saat sebelum musibah itu terjadi... Bibi tidak tega melihatnya terus menerus depresi seperti sekarang." Lanjutnya sambil menangis terisak.

Mendengar permintaannya, aku langsung terdiam, bingung apa yang bisa kulakukan. Tetapi, meski begitu aku tetap ingin bisa mengembalikan gadis itu seperti saat aku pertama kali melihatnya. Ingin bisa membuat gadis itu tersenyum kembali.

"Saya akan berusaha sebisa mungkin." Kataku meyakinkan wanita di depanku yang sedang menangis.

Aku pun membuka pintu kamar gadis itu. Begitu masuk, aku melihat ruangan yang dihiasi oleh dinding dengan wallpaper warna merah maroon dengan dihiasi beragam gambar roti baguette ukuran mini, lantai yang berwarna sama hanya saja dengan tambahan warna merah muda dan putih, beragam boneka-boneka di salah satu sudut ruangan, dan sebuah tempat tidur berukuran sedang dengan kasur putih ditambah bedcover warna merah kecoklatan dengan motif yang menyerupai roti baguette. Di atas tempat tidur itulah gadis itu terduduk diam, seakan sudah seperti mayat hidup. Aku yang melihatnya langsung sedih, rasa pasrah akan tidak bisa mengembalikan gadis itu seperti sedia kala semakin membebani pikiranku. Meski begitu, aku harus mencobanya agar dia dapat bangkit dari trauma juga depresinya dan dapat tersenyum dengan cerah seperti dulu.

"Anu... Kasane-san, aku Shion Kaito, teman sekelasmu..." Kataku sambil mendekatinya. Namun gadis itu hanya diam, seakan aku tidak ada di situ. "Ah... betul juga... Kasane-san pasti juga belum terlalu mengenalku..." Lanjut agak salah tingkah menyadarinya. Hal selanjutnya yang kulakukan tampaknya sama seperti yang dilakukan kedua gadis yang sebelumnya datang mengunjunginya, yaitu menghibur dan menyemangatinya, dengan hasil yang nihil.

Melihat gadus itu masih tetap terdiam tanpa gerakan dan ekspresi, membuatku patah semangat dan juga ikut bersedih. Membuatku menjadi agak sulit berpikir jernih karena merasa diriku sudah tidak dapat mengembalikan gadis itu seperti saat pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Hal yang selanjutnya kulakukan benar-benar tidak kuduga, entah karena sudah kehabisan akal atau mungkin karena ada sesuatu yang merasukiku, aku memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Meski dia tetap tidak bereaksi, aku masih terus memeluknya.

"Kasane-san, menangislah jika ingin menangis. Tersenyumlah jika ingin tersenyum." Bisikku saat memeluknya. "Jangan buat dirimu memendam semuanya sendiri." Lanjutku, masih memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku... aku akan selalu menemanimu, Kasane-san. Jika Kasane-san menangis, aku bersedia menjadi pundak agar Kasane-san dapat bersandar dan meluapkan seluruh kesedihan Kasane-san. Jika Kasane-san tersenyum bahagia, aku bersedia mengabadikannya agar Kasane-san selalu ingat akan kebahagiaan yang Kasane-san rasakan."

Setelah aku berkata demikian, setetes demi setetes bulir air mulai membasahi pundak kananku, di mana aku menyandarkan kepala gadis yang kusukai saat memeluknya. Aku juga mendengar suara isak tangis yang berasal dari dirinya, meski hanya terdengar pelan. Sedetik kemudian, air mata pun tumpah dan terus menerus mengalir dari iris merah miliknya. Air mata yang berasal dari rasa kehilangan akan anggota keluarganya dan trauma akan dirinya yang hampir terbunuh kala itu. Aku pun perlahan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, berharap agar dia merasa lebih tenang.

"**Kasane-san, aku akan selalu menemanimu... selalu..."**


End file.
